


Broken

by Dusk Peterson (duskpeterson)



Series: The Eternal Dungeon [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #35, 100 darkfics, 21st Century, AU, Challenge: 50 Darkfics, Darkfic, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Police, Queer Gen, don't need to read other stories in the series, male/male attraction, original gen, prisoner fiction, prompt fiction, torturer/torturer, torturers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskpeterson/pseuds/Dusk%20Peterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layle Smith is not always the ideal man for the job.</p><p>  <b>"Layle put his fingers over his eyes. Mercy help him. Let it not be about the computer."</b></p><p>  <i>This is a side story in the series, but you can read it without having read the rest of the series.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeofDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeofDawn/gifts), [Caethes Faron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caethes+Faron).



> _The year 748, the second month._
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **Author's note** : In January 2011, one of my readers, Hopeofdawn, suggested that the Victorian setting of _The Eternal Dungeon _was irrelevant to her – that she could just as easily enjoy an_ Eternal Dungeon _story set in modern times. When I joked that I'd set the next_ Eternal Dungeon _story in a twenty-first-century police station, reader Caethes Faron commented, in reference to the techno-klutz tendencies of one of my characters: "How would [Layle] even be able to function in a world overrun with electricity? If the denizens of the Eternal Dungeon find it inconvenient to have mechanical objects fail around Layle, how would a police force in modern times feel having him around?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _My response to her:_

"Layle," said Elsdon hesitantly, "the Codifier would like to speak to you."

Layle put his fingers over his eyes. Mercy help him. Let it not be about the computer. 

"It's about your computer—" 

Bloody blades. 

"—and the office coffee-maker—" 

That was _not_ his fault. He had barely gone near the thing. 

"—and he said something about your new hybrid patrol car—" 

Maybe it was time to check Craigslist. Preferably for a time machine that would transport him back to the pre-electricity era.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the [50 Darkfics](http://50-darkfics.livejournal.com/profile) challenge, which offers one hundred one-word [prompts](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Challenge#Prompt_Tables) on dark themes, to inspire authors to write stories on those topics. The darkfic written for this challenge ranges from lightly humorous to suspensefully dramatic. Visit my [100 Darkfics](http://duskpeterson.com/toughs/100darkfics/) page for the prompt table.
> 
> This text was originally published at [duskpeterson.com](http://duskpeterson.com) as part of the series The Eternal Dungeon. Copyright © 2011 Dusk Peterson. All rights reserved. The author's [policies on derivative works and fan works](http://duskpeterson.com/copyright.htm) are available online (duskpeterson.com/copyright.htm).


End file.
